Warmness On The Soul
by deathwinged
Summary: Kate has an interesting conversation with Jacob that may change her future. Jate. Spoilers for ep 6:16, longshot/doubtful/wishful thinking spoilers for 6:17/18.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Lost or Lost related. Title is from Avenged Sevenfold's song Warmness On The Soul.

A/N: Spoilers for ep 6:16, longshot/doubtful/wishful thinking spoilers for 6:17/18.

Summary: Kate has an interesting conversation with Jacob that may change her future. Kind of AU I suppose. Jate for sure.

* * *

Watching Jack step up and take Jacob's place was not surprising. I knew that he was going to take over, it's what he does, and he knew that this is why he was brought here for. After he had accepted the water that Jacob handed to him, we all headed back to the area where we first saw Jacob. Sawyer and Hurley were off to the side talking to Jack while I sat in front of what Jacob told us would be his last flames on the island.

"Is something wrong Kate?" Jacob asks sitting next to me.

"So that's it? Jack just drinks some water and he's in charge?"

"That's the short version. Jack has taken the duty to protect the light that is at the center of the island. That light is special. It's the source of everything. If it goes out, so does everything else."

"How long does Jack have to be here for?"

"Until his time is up and finds a replacement."

"Just like you, he'll write names on a wall?"

"If he desires," Jacob looks at me intently, "What do you really want to ask Kate?"

"You said that I was crossed off because I became a mother."

"Yes."

"Technically I'm not a mother. You know that Claire is Aaron's mother."

"Yes I know. But at the time you were, and still are."

"Still are what? Once Claire is off this island she'll be back to being his mother. I won't have any obligations to be his mother anymore. What's going to keep me from staying on the island?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Only you can make the decision if you want to leave the island or not."

"What about that thing?"

"If he is able to be killed then there is nothing to be worried about."

"You said earlier that I was still a mother."

"Yes."

"How can that be? Aaron will have his real mother soon enough."

"When you left, you were a mother. When you came back, you were still a mother." He says looking at me.

"Aaron isn't…" I look into his eyes confused. He looks at me intently again. "No."

"Yes."

"I can't…"

"You are."

"With…"

"Yes."

For the first time in my life I don't know what to say. I'm sitting here talking to a man that will disappear any minute now, who has just told me that I'm pregnant.

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes."

"How is that possible?"

"I think you know."

"How is this going to work if he this island is his permanent residence?"

"What you do with this information is up to you Kate. You have the choice to leave or stay."

"What about Jack?"

"That's up to you. It's your choice to tell him or not." With those last words he gives me a look of confidence before walking away over to Hurley and Sawyer. Just then Jack placed himself next to me.

"Everything okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah, everything's fine. How does it feel to be in charge of the whole island now?"

"Feels right." He answers as I smile at him.

"Are you sure everything's okay? Did Jacob say something to you?"

"No really everything's fine. I'm just…if we get off this island, it's going to be weird not having you with us."

"Yeah I know, but we knew this was going to happen. You guys were never meant to stay on this island."

"Maybe some of us are meant to stay with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm staying on the island with you."

"Kate no, I told you I was going to get you off this island and I am."

"No Jack you don't understand. I am staying on this island with you, because I love you and our baby."

"Did you just say baby?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations, that's amazing. I hope you and the father will be happy." He says to me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Jack you are the father." I say slowly.

"What?"

"Jacob and I had a talk. He told me that I'm still a mother."

"How does he know?"

"Beats me, but I feel it."

"Wow….and it's…"

"Yes, it's yours. You remember that night."

"Yes I remember." Jack takes a deep breath. "What do you want to do? I know you want off this island Kate and I won't force you to stay."

"Jack I already told you that I'm not leaving. The little one and I don't want to be apart from you. I don't want to raise him or her without you Jack."

"I love you." He smiles. "If we had known earlier I wouldn't have taken Jacob's spot."

"You were brought back to do exactly that, there's no fighting that."

"We're going to make this work. If one day you decide that you want off the island…"

"Wherever you are, we'll be. We're not going anywhere."

"Wow we're having a baby. Do you know how far along?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, since that night maybe a few weeks or a month?"

"Damn it, you were shot and underwater, are you feeling okay?" he said moving over placing his hand on my stomach.

"Everything is fine Jack. When I was talking to Jacob he made me feel that everything was going to be okay." He looked at me with a sigh of relief.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you two."

"I know." I smile.

"This is just…wow."

"Tell me about it." I laugh.

"Should we tell Sawyer and Hurley?"

"Not yet. I want to enjoy this feeling for a little bit longer."

"Okay, but once things get crazy again we're telling them."

"Deal."

Jack took the hand of her good arm and placed it in his.

"If you want, when this is all over we can move to the barracks, have that homey feeling."

"Is that what you want?"

"I want what you want."

"Is there any way you can move one of those houses right on the beach?" I grin.

"I'm not sure if Jacob passed on super hero strength on to me, but I can try." He laughs.

As Jack and Kate continuing talking Jacob watched from afar. Through the trials and errors that he had brought forth, this was one thing he knew that would come together on its own, even without his help. As the last flames of Jacob burnt out, Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Sawyer were left in darkness with nothing but the future ahead of them.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Still thinking about doing another mini-series with my Jate family, to go AU or not AU?


End file.
